EnterCerinia
by Yusumi
Summary: Ever wonder what , REALLY happened. Once Krystal left the Great fox? Fox acting as himself, is accustomed by a special guest on the Great Fox. Eventually landing on Cerinia, Krystal's home planet. Fox must make a decision . Chapter 1 up, 19 chapters to go


Time ... 2100 hours. Location, Lylat system. Primary subjective, Corneria. System check.. Status normal. All status signs of the Great Fox are normal.  
  
"Man, I am bored." Fox looked around. " I mean I save Dinosaur planet, almost get my tail canned by Andross. And what do I get out of it?"  
  
Falco interrupts "'Nadda. Well, you got me back."  
  
Fox looks at Falco " Heh, your just a regular Falco." Fox thinks again " Wouldn't of mattered if you came back or not. We liked the extra cut of cash without you here anyways."  
  
Falco smugged.  
  
Peppy looks at the two " Fox, just because Krystal didn't stay with you, doesn't mean that hopes are going to be in the future."  
  
Fox rolls his eyes and syncs to Peppy's words " To every good deed, a reward is given" Fox looks at Peppy " What are you implying that for?"  
  
The sound of a star craft docks in, shaking the Great fox  
  
"What was that?" Falco asked  
  
"Whatever it is, its large." Fox added.  
  
Fox looked at his on-board monitor " Gonna check all the cameras"  
  
Slippy runs in " What was that?!"  
  
They here the sound of metal footsteps clanking on metal  
  
"Its getting closer.. shoot, I left my blaster in my room." Fox becomes somewhat nervous.  
  
"Dammit, we have a enemy on board, they took out the docking bay camera." Fox implies "This that good deed Ol' 'Pep?"  
  
Peppy shakes his head " I highly doubt It , Fox." Falco gets cocky "If no ones going to check it out, I will!"  
  
Falco walks out the command room and starts checking every room , pointing the blaster in.  
  
He gets to a room that has been opened "This is Fox's room.." Falco points the gun in "Alright scum! Hands to the floor." The room remains dead. Falco browses around the room "Yep, what I thought. Falco is the man!"  
  
Just as Falco reaches and opens Fox's closet . A mysterious robed hand comes out and chokes Falco "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS FOX"  
  
Falco gags " H..ck..Hes...ck. No..ck ck I won't tell... ck who are you."  
  
The mysteriously robed creature throws Falco on the floor "WHO AM I.." The creature tears the robe off. " I am, General Scales! I have come back for revenge!"  
  
Falco gagging for air " Re..revenge..." Just as Falco blacks out he clicks his help button on the communicator.  
  
Fox , Peppy , and Slippy feel the vibration and little blinker signal on the communicator. "Falcos in need of help.. damn, what our we against here."  
  
Fox gets out of his seat and follows the footsteps of Falco, into his own room. "FALCO!" He checks Falco's pulse and leaves him there. "He's ok.. I won't bother him right now."  
  
Fox's room has been trashed up. "Christ! what happened here." Fox notices the torn garment lying on the floor "I've seen that before, It looks like dinosaur wear."  
  
Fox gets his blaster under his pillow and takes Falco's blaster as well. Fox gets a thought " It couldn't be him.. could it?"  
  
Fox walks out of his room and notices blood on the ground "What the.. blood." He kneels down and puts a finger in it . Then taste it "still warm."  
  
General scales hits Fox from behind making him roll back hitting the wall "Fox! A-ha! I found you!" Fox shakes it out, noticing he dropped the blasters. "Scales!, how'd you. You have to be dead" General Scales knew this question was coming " I was expecting that from you, seeing you caused my tyranny to collapse. Just because a krazoa spirit controlled me, doesn't mean it sustained my life." General Scales starts walking closer. " It took me some time to recover , but I wasn't out." General Scales laughs, " And now time for my revenge!" He throws his metal claw down at Fox , who rolls under scales. " But how'd you know of my Ship!? " Fox gets struck by Scales tail being trashed to another wall. "Well, thats the part I like . Your little dinosaur friend, Tricky told me about your "Great fox" ship." Fox smirked , "Aggh.. tricky." Fox coughs up blood.  
  
Scales goes in for a killing blow " And now to finish what should of been done that day!"  
  
" I don't think so!" Falco runs at Scales doing a flying kick, hitting him in the gut, knocking Scales back.  
  
" Heh you should of took me out when you had the chance. " Falco grabs his blaster and points it directly at Scales forehead.  
  
"Fox, go clean yourself up. I'll handle it from here.. No I don't plan shooting him. But I will keep him on guard."  
  
Fox looks at Falco coughing " You.. you did it again.." Fox giggles, " It always happens that way."  
  
Fox gets up and walks into the restroom, locking the door  
  
WARNING.. WARNING , System Energy Levels Low.  
  
Slippy comes on the communicator " Fox.. Falco.. Were kinda running low on fuel..There's a planet close by though . Me and Peppy are making reservations to land right now. Slippy out"  
  
Scales looks at Falco , using a dirty lie . " You know, Even if you do kill me. My ship has a bomb on it."  
  
Falco smiles, " Your lying.." Scales smiles, " Am I?" Scales uses his sword handle to act as a detonator " See, here is the detonator"  
  
Falco looks at Scales seriously " Ugh.. crap." Falco makes a clumsy move and looks to his communicator. "Guys, Scales says he's got a.. " Falco gets cut off by Scales punching him hard in the rib cage .  
  
"Falco? .. Scales has a what?" Fox asking, sitting on the floor opposite of the toilet. All of a sudden the bathroom door shakes. "  
  
I KNOW YOUR IN THERE FOX, COME OUT AND DIE!" Scales starts hitting the door, leaving dents in it. Fox looks around "Ah yes the ventilation shafts. "  
  
Fox jumps on the sink and opens the vent .  
  
Fox climbs in the tight shaft and closes it.  
  
The bathroom door is ripped off by Scales, who looks around " Where did he go."  
  
Fox crawling his way to the command room , whispering " Well, on the good side. Im not bored anymore." 


End file.
